L'apprentie
by Ly57
Summary: Maria Rotenberg est une étudiante du programme Unknow fraichement débarquée sur Atlantis et assignée au docteur Mc.Kay. Entre les nouveaux peuples, amis ou ennemis, les découvertes scientifiques et les dangers tout autour d'elle, l'aventure qui ce profile à tout l'air d'être galactique!
1. Chapitre 1: Le débarquement

En hommage à Diama56. Dont le grand talent sait toujours me redonner le sourire et dont le soutient me fait chaud au cœur.

* * *

« Les étudiants du programme Unknow veuillez vous regrouper et portez une oreille attentive au consigne de sécurités. Bien, je suis le colonel Watt. Je vous accompagnerais et assurerais avec mon équipe de votre sécurité sur Atlantis. Lors du transfert sur la cité, je vous prierais de restez grouper et de respecter les consigne données par les agents. Nous allons être téléportez dans quelques minutes dans la salle de la porte d'Atlantis ou vous serez accueillis par le colonel Samantha Carter ainsi que les chefs des équipes scientifiques. Sur ceux tenez-vous prêt. Le transfert va être lancé. »

Comme les autres jeunes gens, Maria ramassa ses affaires et se pressa avec excitation dans la zone de téléportation. Après une rude sélection sur terre pour un programme inconnu et fort intéressant dans une base spatiale américaine, un stage d'apprentissage de six mois et un voyage de trois semaines confinée dans un vaisseau, elle allais enfin pouvoir voir de ses propres yeux la cité miracle dont on n'avait pas cesser de lui parler. Elle avait travailler très dur pour arriver là où elle était étudiant sans relâche, arrivant parfois plus bas que terre mais maintenant, en ce moment précis, elle était fière, elle ne regrettait pas tout les coups durs qu'elle avait dû traverser si c'était pour arriver à ça.

Un halo bleu entoura la petite trentaine de personnes. Maria ferma très fort les yeux bannissant de son esprit tout les scénario catastrophe dû à la désintégration puis la réintégration de son corps. Un chatouillement léger comme un voile d'eau la traversa des pied à la tête. Les sons et les odeurs n'étaient plus les mêmes, la luminosité non plus. Elle ouvris ses yeux d'un coup, les faisant parcourir la pièce avec excitation. L'architecture étrange et pleine de lumière la troubla, de même que le fourmillement de dizaine de personnes dans le haut de la pièce. Une petite femme blonde, en uniforme, suivie d'une petite troupe de blouse blanche s'avança à leurs rencontre.

« Bonjours à tous. Je suis le colonel Samantha Carter, dirigeante de la base d'Atlantis. Je suis fière de vous accueillir parmi nous pendant les six prochains mois. Comme vous le savez, vous allez être répartis dans les différents services scientifiques de la cité dans le cadre du programme Unknow. Pour le bon déroulement de cette mission et pour assurer votre sécurité ainsi que celle des membres de l'expédition Atlantis je vous prierais de respecter les règles dicter par vos supérieurs. Sur ceux, je vous laisse découvrir notre magnifique cité. »

Sitôt qu'elle eu finie, les savants ce mirent à appeler leurs nouveaux élèves. Peu à peu, le groupe ce dissolu. À la fin, il ne resta plus qu'elle, seule au milieu de la grande salle, son sac sur l'épaule. Le dernier groupe partait dans un des nombreux couloirs tandis qu'elle les regardaient partir le cœur lourd. Peut-être que personne ne viendrait la chercher ?

« Pardon Mademoiselle ? Êtes-vous bien Maria Rotenberg ? »

Un petit homme blond avec un sourire franc lui tendait gentiment la main. Maria repris espoir et sourie à son tour.

« Oui c'est bien moi ! Et vous devez être le docteur ! Enchantée de faire votre connaissance !

-Oh non ! Je ne suis pas le docteur . En réalité voyez-vous, le docteur à dû partir en urgence pour une mission externe c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas pu être là en personne pour vous accueillir. Je suis Robbach, assistant du labo de physique appliqué n°7.

\- Ah ! Enchantée de vous connaître ! Je suis Maria Rotenberg, nouvelle élève du programme Unknow affectée au docteur .

\- Vous devez être vraiment douée, j'ai entendu que quelque un des nouveaux arrivant étaient affectés personnellement à des docteurs de la cité.

\- Euh non. Pas vraiment. J'ai juste beaucoup travailler pour pouvoir être prise.

\- Je pense oui. C'est dommage qu'on vous ai attribuée . Vous avez l'air très gentille.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Oh là là ! C'est un sacré grognon vous savez ! Tout le temps en train de se plaindre ! Et il a des critères très sélectifs envers ses subordonnés. Mais ne vous en faite pas. Vous avez l'air d'une fille bien, peu importe ce qu'il vous diras, je suis certain que vous aurez fait de votre mieux. Et puis de toute façon il traite absolument tout le monde d'idiots donc si ça vient de lui ce n'est pas grave, il ne faut pas vous laissez influencer par sa mauvaise humeur. Et par dessus tout vous serez avec les autres membres de SGA1. Ceux sont de vrais célébrités ici!

\- Oui je sais, je me suis renseignée.

\- Ah bien, d'ailleurs les voilà ! »

La porte s'illumina d'une pellicule bleutée, aux reflets irisées rappelant l'eau de mer projetée par les grandes fenêtres. Des silhouettes sombres se formèrent un instant, puis, sortit deux personnes vêtues de l'uniforme atlante, l'une tenant une mallette et un ordinateur de poche, l'autre tenant sa radio. Au regards inquiets et à l'ambiance soudain tendue dans la salle, Maria su que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Elle entendit le vortex libéré d'autres personnes, elle se retourna pour tombé nez à nez...

* * *

Désolée comme toujours des (très) nombreuses fautes d'orthographes. J'espère que cela vous aura plus donc une p'tite review ?


	2. Chapitre 2: premières rencontres

Bonjours tout le monde. Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour l'horrible faute que j'ai commise dans le nom de Rodney qui s'écrit et non dans le premier chapitre de mon histoire.

Ensuite, je tient à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et comme à chaque chapitre, je m'excuse des fautes que j'ai faites dans le (trop) court chapitre que vous allez lire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Elle entendit le vortex libéré d'autres personnes, elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un torse. Elle leva la tête pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité pour pouvoir apercevoir le visage de la mystérieuse personne. La peau verte, des fentes prononcées de chaque côtés du nez, l'absence de sourcils, tout les signes distinctifs d'une des plus grandes races de la galaxie de pégase. La créature darda ses yeux jaunes droit dans les siens, une lueur de supériorité acquise brillant intensément à l'intérieur des deux pupilles fendues, l'étrange tatouage étoilé ne gâchant en rien l'intimidation. De tout sa vie, Maria ne s'était jamais sentie aussi jugée qu'à ce moment là. Un bras fort la tira en arrière et elle atterrie dans les bras d'un bel officier qui lui fit la morale sur les bases de la sécurité en face d'un wraith tendit qu'une sorte d'indigène escortait plutôt durement le prisonier vers un des nombreux boyaux de la cité.

« Vous êtes donc la nouvelle étudiante de ?

\- Oui c'est cela.

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance je me nomme Teyla et voici...

\- Le major Sheppard et Ronon et bien sûr le docteur. J'ai lu tout vos rapports de mission.

\- Oh. C'est un bon début.

\- Merci Teyla.

\- Vous venez d'où, Maria c'est cela ?

\- D'Allemagne major.

\- Vraiment ? J'aurai pensé que vous viviez aux État-Unis ou au Japon ou... enfin voilà...

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Ce que le major essaie de vous dire c'est que...

\- Mais dite le enfin, dite lui qu'elle a les cheveux bleu. B.L.E.U. Elle a les cheveux bleu.

\- Voyons, du calme Rodney. Elle a peut-être les cheveux bleu mais ce n'est pas si...

\- Serte Teyla, monter vos talent de médiatrice à Rodney.

\- Ah ! Mes cheveux ? C'est mes cheveux qui posent problème ? On me le dit souvent que c'est pas courant de voir un sosie de Miku.

\- Elle parle comme .

\- Non, Ronon. C'est une jeune, ça parle de truc de jeune.

\- On vous entend major.

\- En réalité c'est dût à un accident de laboratoire.

\- Mais oui ! Les jeunes et leurs japoniaiserie.

\- Rodney ! Elle vous dit que c'est un accident.

\- De toute façon je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrais reprocher aux vocaloïds, c'est un bon programme informatique.

\- Cela devrait vous intéresser , c'est des trucs sur ordinateurs et tout.

\- Oh vous le néandertalien on vous a pas sonner. Et non, bien que ce soit un programme informatique, venant d'une telle personne ce n'est surement qu'une chose ridicule et sans importance sans aucune utilité ni intérêt scientifique qui déchaîne des hordes de jeunes titillés par leurs phéromones !

\- J'en connais un autre titillé par ses phéromones.

\- Sheppard ! Je ne vous permet pas !

\- Dans ce cas je me vois dans l'obligation de me le permettre tout seul. Bon c'est pas tout mais on a du pain sur la planche. Miss Blue va venir avec nous comme elle vous a été assignée Rodney.

\- On va faire quoi ?

\- Oh et bien disons qu'on va travailler main dans la main avec un vieil ami. Oh! Et ne vous en faite pas, est juste un peu grognon ce matin. »

L'ambiance était tendue quand Maria revient avec le plateau qu'on lui avait demandé. La grande créature était enchaînée à l'aide d'une sorte de ceinture qui limitait ses mouvements. Elle pianotait sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Le major Sheppard et Ronon étaient chacun d'un côté de l'alien tandit que Rodney se démenait sur son écran. Elle posa le plateau près du scientifique.

« Tenez docteur un déca avec une dosette de sucre plus deux dosettes à côté ainsi qu'une part de gâteau à la crème de la cantine et une pomme.

\- Voyons si vous savez au moins faire le café. Mouais pas mal. Au moins vous savez faire ça à défaut d'autre chose.

\- Sans doute. Major, , voici les votre. Le colonel Carter veux vous voir dans son bureau le plus vite possible et elle à ajouter que si le docteur pouvait se libérer ce serait parfait mais qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur dans le cas contraire.

\- Merci beaucoup miss blue.

\- De rien major.

\- Alors Rodney ? Vous pouvez y aller où ces bidules sont plus compliqués que prévus ?

\- Compliqués ? Bien sûr qu'ils sont compliqués. Mais pas plus que prévu. Non. Je pense pouvoir assister à cette réunion.

\- Bien miss Blue, vous pensez pouvoir rester ici ? »

Sheppard se retourna vers le wraith avec un regard appuyer pour Maria.

« Je pense que oui major.

\- Super alors. De toute façon, il y a des gardes derrière toutes les vitres. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Mais au cas où... »

Il sortit un pistolet de sa poche et le tendit à la jeune femme qui galéra à le rentrer dans la poche de sa blouse.

« Il n'a que six coups. Et si vous vous sentez trop tendue vous pouvez sortir et prendre l'air en attendant notre retour.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. Bonne réunion docteur.

\- Oui c'est ça. C'est ça... »

* * *

J'espère que malgré que ce soit cour cela vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review ou mettre en favoris bien que la chose la plus simple est encore de suivre l'histoire.

Annonce du prochain chapitre: Après s'être brièvement rencontré leurs de leur débarquement sur Atlantis, Todd et Maria seront enfin seul dans le prochain chapitre. Mais que vas t'il ce passer ? Ta ta ta dam... La suite au prochain chapitre!


	3. Chapitre 3: Dialogue introductif

Bonjours à tous et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Encore et toujours désolée pour les fautes. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle les regarda partir puis fit le tour de la pièce. Le major et Teyla lui avaient un peu présentés la situation, puis le docteur lui avait sommairement montré l'équipement de la pièce avant de l'envoyer faire ses commissions. Il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté, le docteur la détestait où tout du moins ne l'estimait pas assez compétente pour l'assister autrement que dans ses besoins primaires. Au moins il lui avait présenté l'équipement, cela commençait mieux que dans son précédant stage.

Elle se tenait un pas en arrière de l'imposante créature et fixait son dos. Le wraith l'ignora d'abord puis finit par s'impatienter lorsqu'elle se pencha de tout les côtés pour essayer de voir ce qu'il faisait. Il se retourna d'un coup, faisant magistralement virevolter son long manteau de cuir avant de darder son regard de félin droit dans les pupilles de la petite humaine. Maria lui adressa un grand sourire, heureuse de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

« Je ne vous ai pas demander avant, vous voulez un café ? »

Il haussa un pseudo-sourcil en la jugeant quelques secondes du regard avant de retourner à son travail. Maria rapprocha une chaise et s'assied près de lui. Il interrompit son travail et la regarda, assez perplexe.

« Je regarde ce que vous faite. »

Il la jaugea du regard une seconde fois.

« Et même si je vous ennuis je ne partirais pas. »

Il laissa un s'écouler un instant de silence avant de lui demander :

« Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Pourquoi que je reste ? Faut bien que j'apprenne et en ce moment vous êtes le seul qui est dans ce labo.

\- Vous êtes nouvelle sur la cité d'Atlantis n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui c'est bien ça. Une sorte d'apprentie on va dire.

\- Ne vaut-il pas mieux de suivre votre maître dans ce cas ?

\- J'ai pas l'impression que mon maître m'aime beaucoup. Il me considère plutôt comme une nuisance. »

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant un seconde avant que l'alien hausse de nouveau un de ses sourcils dans un mouvement très évocateur.

« Encore plus que vous. Donc désoler mais pour l'instant vous que je colle.

\- Je n'arriverais pas à me débarrasser de vous n'est-ce pas ?

\- Menotté, en joue et prisonnier sur cette cité ? Non vous aurez beaucoup de mal à me faire partir ainsi.

\- Je vois.

\- Pendant qu'on y est, vous avez parlé de maître et tout ça avant, mais moi je dois vous appeler comment ? Monsieur, Wraith, Maître, vous avez peut-être un nom ou un titre ?

\- Le major Sheppard m'a nommé Todd.

\- Hum,hum... Je vois que vous êtes mieux tombé que moi. »

Elle eu droit à un regard un coin alors qu'un sourire amusé commençait à apparaître sur les lèvres vertes.

« Oui, miss Blue n'est ce pas ?

\- Je savais que vous aviez fait semblant de pas entendre. Allez y riez, ce surnom est ridicule.

\- C'est vrai.

\- C'est vexant vous savez, le fait que ce soit un alien tout vert nommé Todd qui se fout de ma gueule.

\- Je doit reconnaître que je serais aussi vexé à votre place.

\- Mouais... Y pas moyen que vous arrêtiez de rire dans votre barbe hein ?

\- À cause d'une petite humain de même pas un mètre soixante-dix avec des cheveux bleus et encore apprentie. Non je ne crois pas.

\- Juste retour de flamme je suppose. Vous-êtes rusé dans votre genre. Mais avec tout ça je ne sais toujours pas comment vous appeler.

\- Les miens me nomment commandant mais pour vous se sera maître.

\- Juste pas orgueilleux hein ?

\- C'est vous qui vouliez apprendre de moi. Et vous ?

\- Hein ?

\- Comment je dois vous appeler ? Quand même pas miss Blue ?

\- Oh de toute façon tout le monde va finir pas m'appeler comme ça. Mais si vous voulez savoir je m'appelle Maria. Maria Rotenberg.

\- Vous avez un drôle de nom.

\- Vous trouvez ?

\- Je suppose. Les autres noms des docteurs d'Atlantis on des consonances très différentes.

\- Cela dépend de quel pays on vient. Ici, il y a des gens d'un peu tout les pays sur Terre alors les noms sont assez différents les uns des autres.

\- Ainsi les cultures changent totalement d'un territoire à un autre et ce sur une même planète ?

\- C'est bête pas vrai ? Mais c'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. Bon pour en revenir au sujet initial, vous travaillez sur quoi ?

\- Un programme de paralisation des boucliers de vaisseau-ruche. »

Il se retourna vers elle et tomba sur son expression qui reflétait parfaitement le fait qu'elle n'avait pas comprit.

« Ce sont des vaisseaux wraiths.

\- Ah ! Donc en gros vous chercher à détruire vos vaisseaux ? »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle et la fixa assez longuement avant de secouer la tête et de retourner à son travail en lui expliquant les étapes de la programmation.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Une petite review ou un abonnement ce serait vraiment gentil.


	4. Chapitre 4: Problèmes d'entente

Coucou! Voici la suite!

En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant et toujours navrée pour les fautes.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dire que l'équipe était abasourdie en rentrant après la réunion aurait été un euphémisme. Et quel euphémisme ! Droit devant eux, Todd le wraith et la petite nouvelle étaient assit côte à côte pendant que l'alien expliquait patiemment ces démarches à son apprentie qui elle était scotchée à ses lèvres. De mémoire de SGA1, ce n'était jamais arrivé. Sheppard pris le bras de Maria et la tira hors de la pièce dans l'intention de bien lui faire comprendre la situation. Elle ne connaissait pas le danger que représentait Todd.

« Mademoiselle Rotenberg, je sais que je vous avais demandé si vous seriez à l'aise dans la même pièce que lui mais cela ne veut pas dire être obligé de faire ami-ami.

\- Il n'y a aucun mal. Il m'expliquait seulement le processus de raidification de la coque externe supérieure après un passage prolongé aux UV. En ce basant sur ce phénomène nous cherchions à savoir si il est possible de l'exploiter pour rendre la coque plus fragile. C'est passionnant vraiment !

\- Je comprend votre enthousiasme de jeune scientifique face à une nouvelle découverte... »

Maria croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil de manière très wraith en direction de John.

« Car vous avez le même regard que devant un bidule ancien.

\- Je ne ferais aucun commentaire quand à vos comparatifs attribués au monde scientifique. Mais oui, en gros c'est ça.

\- Mais je me dois de vous mettre en garde. C'est un wraith, un prédateur de l'humanité, quelque chose qui peut vous arracher la vie à mains nues en moins de temps qu'il ne vous en faut pour dire ouf. Je le connais. Il vous apparaît sans doute comme un charmant compagnon, doté d'une incroyable culture, d'un grand bagage scientifique et d'un charisme certain mais il est rusé, le moment venu il n'hésitera pas à vous trahir. Souvenez-vous de cela, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

\- Bien, je vous crois major. Je me méfierais mais cela ne cela ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas profiter de ses connaissances. Si ?

\- Non, ça je vous autorise à le faire avec grand plaisir. Arrachez lui tout ce qu'il sais jusqu'à la moelle miss Blue. »

Maria partit d'un grand rire accompagné par le bel officier qui la poussa gentiment vers le labo. Leur entré fit retourner les personnes présentes vers eux. Aucun d'eux ne rata le bras du major nonchalamment posé sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et leurs regards complices. Mais ce que rata les membres d'Atlantis fut le regard prononcé du wraith vers la petite humaine qui le lui rendit séance tenante.

* * *

Le soldat le poussa dans le dos et lui enfonça son arme entre les omoplates lui signifiant d'avancer sans faire d'histoire. Sheppard et le runner lui lancèrent des regards soupçonneux tandis que Teyla inclina sa tête dans un signe d'au-revoir. Le docteur lui lança un regard dédaigneux, puis, avisa la jeune femme qui lui présentait une tablette et eu un sourire mauvais.

« Rotenberg, si vous avez tant de problèmes demandez donc à votre très cher ami. Comme il n'a plus rien à faire dans ce labo, il a du temps libre pour vous aider, temps que mon génie ne peut vous accorder vu que moi je travaille et suis utile ! »

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers ce couple insolite. , les yeux rivés dans ceux de Maria et elle, une lueur blessée dans le regard. La tension était palpable. Alors que Sheppard s'avançait vers eux pour raisonner Rodney, Maria repris brutalement la tablette et fit demi-tour pour se placer à côté de Todd.

« Bon, on y va messieurs ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant avant de se diriger en tête vers le couloir. Les hommes restèrent stupidement abasourdis quelques secondes avant de faire pareille.

La drôle de jeune femme les attendaient quelques couloirs plus loin, affalée contre le mur, les bras croisés et affichant une moue boudeuse. Elle se plaça à sa droite et marcha en silence à ses côtés jusque devant sa cellule, là un garde voulu l'arrêter prétextant que la mauvaise humeur de cet humain n'étant pas un prétexte pour se faire dévorer. À ce moment, il dû bien reconnaître que quelque cette humaine était un cas à part à part car elle remit le garde à sa place d'une manière très expéditive et pour Todd, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une femelle humaine se dresser de cette manière contre des mâles de cette carrure. Elle entra finalement elle aussi dans la cellule, la tête haute avant se s'agenouiller dans un coin. Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire, tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

Décidément, cette humaine était vraiment un cas à part qui l'intriguait de plus en plus.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?


	5. Chapitre 5: Une réunion houleuse

Coucou! C'est encore un nouveau chapitre! C'est un tournant important que prend cette histoire vous comprendrez pourquoi au prochain chapitre.

Toujours désolée des fautes et espérant toujours que cela vous plaise.

J'ai de plus en plus de review merci à tous ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sheppard en avait marre. Plus que marre d'ailleurs. Il en avait par dessus la tête de cette réunion. Non mais qui ce souciait de ce que le peuple de Kataris pouvait leurs apporter ? Ils n'avait ni armes, ni technologies, ni nourritures, ni rien ! Alors pourquoi cette foutue réunion durait depuis bientôt deux heures ! Et pourquoi devait il y assister ! Ah oui, ça lui revenait car la population de Kataris ne leur apparaissait pas très nette, car elle avait diverses modifications du génome, car les plantes et animaux pouvaient se montrer plus qu'intéressant d'un point de vus génétique et médical et etc... Et si lui était là c'est parce que Rodney était concerné et donc SGA1 était concerné.

« Mais enfin, colonel Carter, je vous dis que bien qu'une expédition de cette envergure soit fortement intéressante, elle est malheureusement une perte de matériel et d'homme.

\- Je comprend votre réticence à vous séparer d'un de vos scientifique pour l'envoyer sur cette planète pendant un assez long moment mais celons le docteur Beckett et Zelenka ainsi que le laboratoire botanique, ce serait extrêmement enrichissant.

\- Oui pour des petites patates et de jolis papillons, on va priver cette cité d'un ou de plusieurs scientifiques qui pourraient peut-être nous sauver un jour et tout ceci sans parler du matériel dont nous devrions nous séparer pour que ces recherches puissent s'effectuer et de la patrouille que vous voulez envoyer une fois par semaine. C'est de la folie, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de gaspiller ainsi nos ressources, notre temps et nos hommes ! »

Et voilà, deux heures que cela durait ! Ces scientifiques n'étaient que des mioches incapables de trouver le moindre terrain d'entente. Maintenant c'était décidé, Sheppard en avait ras la casquette !

« Bon, et ci on envoie que une personne, avec juste le matériel basique et une patrouille tout les mois et un contact avec la base toutes les semaines, ça donne quoi Rodney, colonel, ça vous iraient ?

\- Oui et non, Major, bien que les ressources utilisées seraient amoindries, le travail ne pourrait plus s'effectuer correctement.

\- Et si ils nous envoient leurs échantillons ? Pas besoin d'envoyer le matériel avec alors.

\- Oui, mais leurs faudraient toujours un campement pour les loger, la nourriture et des armes et...

\- Est-ce que Kataris est un monde évolué ?

\- Il sont moyennement évolués je dirais, pas de technologie mais ils ont de quoi se nourrir à profusion, des villes et des villages assez structurés... Mais pourquoi ?

\- Les scientifiques envoyés pourraient loger chez les habitants et être nourris là-bas. Si ils sont pacifiques bien sûr.

\- Aucun problèmes, les Katariniens sont très sympathiques et accueillants en fait je ne comprend pas pourquoi on n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

\- Tant mieux, si ils sont pacifiques à ce point et comme c'est une planète isolé il ne faudra qu'un armement standard. Un pistolet, une mitraillette, un couteau et quelques recharges... C'est pas grand chose.

\- Oui Sheppard sauf que bien que grâce à votre incommensurable génie on a réussi à régler les problèmes matériels, il reste que je ne veux pas envoyer un de mes scientifiques sur cette foutue planète.

\- Vous répétez tout le temps que ce sont des idiots inutiles !

\- Oui, comparé à moi ! Mais qui doit maintenir les choses sur cette cité quand je ne suis pas là ? Hein !

\- Alors envoyez une personne dont la nécessité est réduite, je sais pas moi ! De toute façons il ne s'agit que de récolter quelques échantillons ! Bon sang Rodney !

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux ! Je choisirais quelqu'un ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après !

\- Bon c'est d'accord alors. Je déclare donc cette réunion officiellement terminée !

\- Sheppard...

\- Mais c'est le cas colonel, non ? »

* * *

Alors ? Toujours aussi bien ? Les choses vont commencer à bouger dès le prochain chapitre ! Bon review ?


	6. Note d'auteur: Non ce n'est pas la fin

Coucou.

POSER VOS COUTEAUX ET AUTRE OBJETS MORTELS ET/OU CONTONDANTS ! J'AI UNE BONNE EXCUSE !

Oui effectivement j'ai une excuse pour ces 1 ans et demi de non publication: j'ai passer mon bac S et je suis en PACES actuellement (nos soldats comprendront). Donc comme le veux la coutume pour ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi je parle: BIZU !

Voila donc comme c'est les vacances de noël en ce moment je vais sans doute publier quelque(s) chapitres.

Mais en attendant je vous propose un sondage: Ce qui va arrivé à Maria sur Kataris:

1- Va trouvée le Grand Amour

2- Va faire une découverte scientifique majeure

3- Va rencontré Todd sur Kataris

4- Va se faire kidnappée

5- Va être plongée en stase pour des centaines d'années

Une seule réponse est correcte et les gagnant auront droit à une info exclusive sur un perso OC qui va bientôt arrivé.

PS: Je n'accepte qu'un seul essais par personne sinon ce n'est pas juste.

A bientôt!


	7. Chapitre 6: le départ

Coucou tous le monde Comme promis voici la suite. Pour les faute c'est normal j'ai perdue ma beta. Bouhou...

Donc voila dite moi ce que vous en penser même si pour l'instant l'histoire ne fait que ce mettre en place.

« Mais,mais,mais, je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas que je prenne part dans les missions et projets important d'Atlantis !

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, vous êtes une énergumène à la tignasse bleu de 16 ans d'âge qui débarque un beau jour ici et qui veut toucher à tout. On ne peut pas vous faire confiance d'un coup voyons, avec tout les ennemis que nous avons, ce serait de la folie. Tout le monde ici à déjà sauver les galaxies et l'humanité plusieurs fois. Ce serait vraiment injuste pour eux de vous inclure à l'équipe sans aucune certitudes préalables. Vous comprenez j'en suis sûr.

\- Oui mais docteur , cette mission c'est...

\- Oui, c'est sûr que pour une jeune nouvelle comme vous cela peut paraître un peu impressionnant. Mais ne vous en faites pas. C'est une mission très sympa, pas trop dangereuse, à visé scientifique, en contact avec un peuple indigène, pile dans vos corde quoi ! C'est pour cela que vous êtes venues non ? Pour pouvoir faire des missions en territoires extra-terrestres ? Non ? Et bah voilà votre première mission, il n'y a rien à redire je pense.

\- Non docteur. »

Maria entra dans le labo et frappa le mur de toutes ses forces avant de s'effondrer sur le bureau devant les yeux de toute l 'équipe et du wraith. John s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de sympathie. Le reste de l'équipe se lançait des regard étonnés auquel Sheppard leur répondit silencieusement en désignant la porte du couloir d'un coup de tête. Encore une fois, personne ne remarqua le regard insistant de leur prisonnier sur la petite nouvelle.

« C'est horrible, cette fois j'en suis sûre, il me déteste.

\- Mais non, mais non...

\- Alors comment vous appelez cela ? Hein ?

\- Une tentative de vous éloigner ?

\- Parfaitement ! Il veut se débarrasser de moi !

\- Bien sûr que non Maria, je suis certaine que Rodney veut simplement vous attribuer cette mission en vu de vos capacités.

\- J'ai 19 ans vous savez, plus 15. Quand quelqu'un veut se débarrasser de moi je le sens. Sans vouloir vous offenser Teyla.

\- Alors, combien de temps ?

\- Deux mois sur les six que je passe ici, pour commencer. Après, soit il prolonge la mission, soit il m'enverra ailleurs.

\- Bien que je reconnais que le tors vient de Rodney, qui pour une raison tout à fait inexplicable et plus que ronchon ces derniers temps. Et je ne dis pas cela pour l'excuser. J'ai promis devant le colonel de laisser choisir Rodney quel scientifique serait envoyé sans m'en mêler. Moi, je suis pieds et poings liés. Désoler.

\- Pas grave. Ça me feras des vacances plus tôt que prévues.

\- Face à c'est le bon état d'esprit à adopter.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez amis.

\- Croyez moi, Ronon à une conception de l'amitié bien à lui.

\- Ah... Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais devoir aller faire ma valise, je pars demain.

\- Attendez, je vais vous aider. »

Le major lui pris le bras et sortit de la pièce en échangeant un dernier regard prononcé avec Teyla.

Si on lui disais qu'il évacuais juste sa frustration en tapant aussi vigoureusement sur son clavier et en commettant un massacre parmi la coupelle de caramel, Rodney aurait protesté vigoureusement mais c'était bien ce qu'il faisait à l'instant précis. Debout dans le labo 37, il peaufinait quelques calculs d'importance en suçotant son 48ème caramel au beurre salé. Cette petite peste le dérangeait plus que tout et cette entrevue avec elle l'avait frustré au plus haut point. De un, elle avait les cheveux B.L.E.U. C'était déjà bien assez pour la rétrogradée à la pire place de la hiérarchie scientifique. Ensuite, elle était trop sympa, trop gentille, cela cachait quelque chose. Et fois de Mérédith Rodney , il allait trouver quoi. Puis, elle avait sympathisé avec un wraith, Sheppard ne voyait pas le danger et la catastrophe imminente ? Un accident n'est-il pas si vite arrivé ? En plus, elle avait gravie les échelons des étudiants en physique bien trop rapidement, elle devait être pistonnée par quelqu'un de l'intérieur qui devait vouloir la placer sur Atlantis et auprès de SGA1, il avait bien fait en l 'éloignant ainsi quoique Sheppard en dise ! Oui, l'éminent docteur n'aimait pas cette miss Rotenberg mais il avait ces raisons et cela ne changerait pas car le docteur avait toujours raison.

Teyla entra dans la pièce et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle posa le plateau repas emplis de pâtisserie et autre gâteries à côté du scientifique qui semblait vraiment tendu. Emplie de l'esprit de sa mission, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rodney et exerça une légère pression pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle voudrait lui parler. Avec un profond soupir, le scientifique lui fit face.

« Rodney, je craint que vous n'ai étiez un peut dur avec Maria.

\- Non ? Vraiment?Je pensais lui avoir confié un mission d'importance!

\- Rodney. Je sais tout aussi bien que vous que ce n'est pas le cas et quoi que vous pensiez, Maria et le reste de l'équipe le savent aussi.

\- Et alors ? Si ça leur plais de me créer de ennemis...

\- Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes la victime Rodney ! Ce que nous voudrions savoir c'est pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Non mais vous rigolez ! Avez vous vu sa tête?!

\- Rodney ! Je vous croyait au dessus de tout cela !

\- Et bien vous croyez mal ! Oui je l'avoue, je ne l'aime pas à cause de sa tête, oui je ne cherche pas à mieux la connaître et oui, je ne compte pas changer d'avis !

\- Mais c'est injuste, elle ne vous as rien fait!Rodney, entendez raison je vous pris !

\- Non! Hors de question !

\- RODNEY ! Maintenant cela suffit ! Si vous continuez ainsi, que croyez vous que l'on penseras de vous ? Croyez vous que quiconque voudra restez auprès de vous ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Pas de mais Rodney. Vous êtes le plus grand scientifique des deux galaxies, vous arriverez à passer outre ce problème. Vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Si. Bon d'accord ! Si elle revient en ayant parfaitement accomplie sa mission, je la reconnaîtrais comme une scientifique d'Atlantis !

\- Parfait Rodney, je savais que vous y arriveriez !

\- Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! »

Voila. Malgré l'intervention de plusieurs éminences grises de la cité, le docteur avait maintenu sa position. Maria partirait sur Kataris, mais le point positif était l'alléchante promesse d'un poste intéressant si elle réussissait cette première mission. Après des adieu avec SGA1 et les quelques scientifiques du labo de physique appliquée, Maria arriva dans la salle de la porte. Un groupe composé majoritairement de marines et de Todd s'avança. Comme toujours l'extraterrestre lui adressa un regard de ses pupilles fendues si particulières. En voyant toute les chaînes qui le retenait et l'air grave des soldat, elle lui fit un signe de la main. Chuck se leva dès qu'il la vi pour lui demande de patienté le temps que l'on transfert le wraith. Très digne, il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière et s'en fus comme si il avait été un invité de marque et non un piètre prisonnier durant ses quatre dernières semaines. La porte se referma puis se rouvrit de cette manière si particulière qui faisait irrémédiablement penser à un geyser vertical. Elle s'avança et sur un dernier sourire encourageant de Chuck s'enfonça dans le rideau opalin qui devait la conduire sur une planète qui lui était inconnue et sur laquelle elle allait devoir vivre ces deux prochain mois. Pourvu qu'il y ai des toilettes.

Tatatatadam...

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Review et pensez au concours en attendant.

Bisous à tous !


	8. Chapitre 8: Objet Katarien

Hello everybody ! Oui je publie avec BEAUCOUP de retard. Mais mes raisons sont énoncée dans les précédent chapitres. Comme il y a beaucoup de temps entre met publication j'ai remarqué que mon style d'écriture a changé. Surement que les cours de la fac mon apportés un petit quelque chose en plus. Je ne sais pas mais je vous promet que ce chapitre est plus long que les précédent alors enjoy.

Chapitre 7: Objet Katarien

Le jumper volait calmement vers Haris depuis maintenant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Durant ce laps de temps, Rodney avait réussi à se plaindre 3 fois que le siège était trop dur, 7 que Sheppard ne savait pas conduire correctement mais qu'il était "Un pilote casse-cou, image reproduite à l'identique du stéréotype du militaire viril qui s'en fiche du code de la route", et enfin 16 fois qu'il avait mal au ventre. Le tout dans une cabine surchauffée et sous les réponses du reste de l'équipe. Le major n'en pouvait littéralement plus. Cela en était à un point où il se demandait si il ne lui donnerait pas un peu de citron une fois arrivé. Il était certain de parvenir à glisser une (véritablement infime cela dit) partie du dit agrume dans la part de nourriture conséquente que le physicien mangerait sans aucun doute à l'arrivé.

L'humeur de Rodney était cependant explicable. En effet cela faisait tout pile 6 semaines que miss Blue avait été envoyée sur Kataris pour y faire une mission scientifique. Suite au termes renégociés du contrat, ils étaient passés toutes les deux semaines voir comment elle se débrouillait et ramener à Atlantis les résultats et échantillons qu'elle ne manquait pas de leur donner. De ce qu'il avait compris du jargon des deux scientifiques, aucune données concluantes ou intéressantes n'avaient été collectées. Blue était donc en quasi vacances et Rodney était d'une humeur de chien à chaque fois qu'il fallait y aller, arguant que c'était une perte de temps monstrueuse. Bien que cela ne l'ait jamais empêché d'ingurgiter une bonne vingtaines de ces petites viennoiseries, que la famille de boulangers où résidait Blue, préparait pour eux.

Au loin, enfin, se dessinait les toits rouges des maisons de Haris, entourés de champs jaunes, verts ou oranges, le tout en bordure de la forêt qui s'étendait sur le reste de la région. Amorçant la descente, le major remercia les anciens des courants favorables qui avaient permis d'arriver dix minutes plus tôt que lors du dernier trajet qui s'était fait sous la pluie. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, illuminant de ces rayon le calme paysage qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ils en auraient certainement pour quelques heures et se feraient sans aucun doute à nouveau invités à manger par l'une ou l'autre des familles du charmant hameau. C'était une des choses que Sheppard affectionnait tout particulièrement dans la galaxie de Pégase: le gîte et le couvert que les habitants donnaient sans compter. Du moins quand ils ne les livraient pas aux Wraith, ne les ligotaient pas, ne les kidnappaient pas et ne tentaient pas de les tuer. Bon à vrai dire il n'y avait pas tant d'habitants de Pégase qui étaient véritablement charmants et accueillants. Mais les Katariens étaient de ceux là.

La famille de Roma le boulanger hébergeait gratuitement la petite Blue en échange d'une participation aux corvées de la famille, qui occupaient plus la demoiselle que ses recherches infructueuses selon ses propres dires. Le maire venait toujours les accueillir en personne à leur entré dans le village. On leur proposait toujours à boire ou un petit quelque chose à grignoter. Les gens étaient polis et avaient souvent des anecdotes sympa qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à partager. Même le paysage ici était idyllique. Les champs étaient abondants de même que les troupeaux, la forêt en bordure du village était touffue mais pas aussi oppressante qu'elle pouvait l'être sur d'autres planètes. Le temps y était clément et doux. Finnian lui avait parler d'un lac non loin de là qui abritait quantité de poissons. Le tout sans un wraith à l'horizon grâce au puissant bouclier que les anciens avaient posé , c'était le genre d'endroits où il se voyait bien prendre sa retraite.

Une autre des nombreuses choses qu'il appréciait sur cette planette, pensa-t-il en s'approchant qu sol, était la piste d'atterrissage pour jumper qu'avait aménagé les Katariens pour eux. Ce n'était qu'une allée de sable délimitée par des gros cailloux, mais cela faisait du bien d'être pris en considération. Après une n-ième plainte de Rodney, le vaisseau s'immobilisa enfin. L'accueil fut chaleureux et une tornade bleu vient le percuter très rapidement.

"Sheppard !

\- Voyons Blue on s'est vu il y a deux semaines.

\- Je voudrais vous y voir moi deux mois sans connections wi-fi, sans jeux-vidéo, pop-corn, bière, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qui vous est quasi vital à vous diable de militaire !

\- Faites attention. A force de traîner avec des paysans vous commencez à parler comme eux. Qui de nos jours utilise encore les mots fichtrement ou diable de ?

\- Moi et je vous emmerde avec.

\- Vous vous améliorez."

Après un dernier sourire complice elle le lâcha pour aller saluer les autres membres de l'équipe bien que seule Teyla eu droit aussi à une étreinte. Il supposa que Ronon n'en aurait de toute façon pas voulue et qu'elle devait bien le savoir. Quand à Rodney... Il ne valait mieux pas penser à ce qui arriverait à Blue si elle allait faire des câlins à tout va à McKay.

Alan l'ancien, maire actuel du village, s'approcha de lui avec sa canne claquant en rythme contre le sol.

"Major Sheppard bien le bonjours !

\- Bonjours monsieur le maire. Votre guibolle tient le coup ?

\- Ah c'est un des affres de la vieillesse vous verrez quand vous aurez soixante ans. Mais ma vieille jambe n'est pas mon principal soucis en ce moment.

\- Des problèmes ?

\- Oh rien que vous ne pouvez aider. Des champignons dans un ou deux champs, un animal voleur de poules. Oh et Maria à trouver un étrange appareil cette semaine. Il ressemble à ceux de votre technologie. Bien sûr nous avons juger plus sûr de ne pas le mettre en route mais de vous attendre.

\- Un appareil ancien ? Vous avez effectivement bien fait ! On ne sais jamais à quoi s'attendre avec eux. J'aime bien les anciens mais ils pouvaient avoir de ces idées farfelues parfois !

\- Vous ferez bien d'y jeter un coup d'œil alors. Elle l'a garder dans le petit laboratoire qu'elle a aménager dans la remise de Rama. C'est au fond du jardin.

\- Je vais y amener Rodney. Ne vous en faîte pas ce n'est sûrement pas grand chose et puis tant qu'il est éteint on ne risque rien. Rodney ! »

Le remise était une petite cabane de bois avec deux petites fenêtres garnie de rideaux rouges à carreaux blancs. Deux tables étroites étaient poussés contre un mur et soutenaient les quelques appareils d'analyses ramenés d'Atlantis et des étagères couvraient le reste des murs et étaient recouvertes des divers échantillons sur lesquels elle travaillait. Dans le fond, une banquette était recouverte d'un plaid vert et d'un coussin qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. Sous le soleil brillant, l'endroit était surchauffé et ils avaient dû laissé la porte ouverte pour aéré. Tania, la femme de Rama, leurs avait apporté un plateau plein d'une boisson fraîche et de gâteaux et son fils Ban était resté avec eux. Maintenant confortablement installé sur la banquette, le major regardait les deux scientifiques se prendre la tête face à l'appareil. Le dit appareil ne lui était en tout cas pas famillier. C'était une sorte de cube fait de de divers composants avec deux bouton et un voyant éteint sur ce qui semblait être sa face supérieure. Les inscriptions sur une des faces latérales étaient l'actuel sujet de discorde des deux énergumènes. Blue avait réussie à déchiffrer les mots « urgence » et « secours » mais le reste des inscription lui étaient inconnues ou effacées. Rodney, lui, après l'avoir invectivé pendant bien vingt minutes, n'avait réussi qu'à ajouter les mots « appuyez » et « rouge ». Pour Ronon et lui, le petit dessin d'une main appuyant sur le bouton de droite était des plus explicite, mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Teyla, le mode d'emploi ne disait pas ce que provoquait l'appareil et il valait mieux être prudent.

« Bon bah Rodney, on ne va pas y passer la journée ! Qu'est ce que cela peut bien être si l'on prend en compte tout les objets que l'on a déjà découvert.

\- Ho mais j'en ai aucune idée ! Ça pourrait être un simple grille-pain comme celui de 18 mètres de long qu'on a retrouvé dans la salle 44 du secteur 6-D comme une super armes de destruction massive. Bien que si je me base sur la fréquences qu'une fonction spécifique revient quand on trouve de nouveaux objets, c'est sûrement soit une arme, soit un producteur d'énergie. Et vu qu'il n'y a aucun port d'entré ou de sortie, je pense qu'on peut oublier le producteur d'énergie. Donc il y a 80 % de chances que ce soit une arme de destruction massive. Et 20 % que ce soit une version ancienne d'un objet qui nous seras inutile car soit nous le possédons déjà soit qu'il ne sert pas à grand chose, pour ne citer que le bulleur sur la troisième jeté Est ! Heureux ?

\- Vous exagérez Rodney, ce bulleur est fantastique et permet de faire des bulles aussi grande qu'un autobus. Je vois vraiment pas ce que vous lui reprochez.

\- Je parie que c'est parce qu'il a perdu à bâton, cailloux, couteaux, et qu'il à dû s'inscrire que 307ème sur la liste d'attente pour l'utiliser.

\- Vous l'homme des bois on ce passeras de vos commentaire. Ce n'est pas du tout à cause de ça. Je trouve que c'est un passe temps peu digne d'intérêt car totalement enfantin, inutile et contre productif. Je préfère mettre mon temps libre, c'est à dire quand je ne sauve pas le monde, au profil de la science moi monsieur !

\- Euh professeur ?

\- Quoi encore, vous l'allumé des manga télévisés ?

\- Ce mots à moitié effacé là ? Il ne pourrait pas signifier vaisseau si on retrace ce sigle et qu'on complète celui là ?

\- Montrez voir ça ? Oui effectivement mais avec la courbure de la gravure au trois-quarts effacer on ne peut pas l'affirmer avec certitude.

\- Ce qui veut dire Rodney ?

\- Mais ne me brusqué pas vous ! Je travaille mais c'est tellement effacé !

\- Oui Maria a trouvée cet appareil enterré dans le sol près du Mont des Vauls. L'érosion du sol est sans doute ce qui a dégradé l'appareil.

\- Dis-moi Ban, il a quelque chose de particulier ce Mont des Vauls ?

\- Ne cherchez pas Sheppard. J'ai déjà demandé aux habitants. Même les plus anciens s'accordent à dire qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu de particulier à cet endroit et les archives ne font que confirmer cela. Ce n'est qu'une indication géographique. Ceci dit les histoires Katarienne font état que «Un panthéon des Dieux descendit des cieux au deuxième jour et au troisième les Hommes naquirent » mais il n'y a aucune indication d'où ce « panthéon » c'est posé. C'est certainement la mention a la base ancienne d'où provient l'objet.

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre ? Pas d'autre indication dans ces histoires ?

\- Si colonel Sheppard, il est dit dans nos histoires que les Dieux eurent une merveilleuse source infinie de joie et de bonté qu'y apparaissait dans d'éblouissant flash de lumière pure. Mais je ne pourrais pas vous en dire beaucoup plus.

\- De toute manière, la question n'est pas là ! C'est de trouvé la base entière la question. Et vous là M-chose Blue vous n'avez pas vue la moindre trace de base bien sûr en allant là bas ? Je pari que vous n'avez même pas cherché !

\- Si professeur mais il n'y a que des ruines en état avancé de délabrement. Il n'y avait encore qu'un seul mur, les autres, il n'en restaient que les fondations. On a fouillé pendant quatre jours mais on n'a dégagé que cet appareil là qui était susceptible d'être encore activable. On a remisé les autre restes et bouts de machines dans une grange et...

\- Et ? Allez-y Blue vous avez fait de l'excellent travail.

\- Merci Sheppard mais en réalité nous avons aussi découvert des ossements à priori humanoïdes. Il y en a trop peu pour être sûr du nombre ou de la race des individus. Je me demandais si Becket pourrait passer la prochaine fois pour les examiner ?

\- Bien sûr pas de problème. On va voir quand il pourras venir.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas pressé ! On les a disposer de telle sorte qu'il ne se dégradent pas plus. Mais les Katarien voudrait si possible les enterrés avec leurs cérémonies des morts après que vous les ayez examinés.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela posera de problème Maria. En réalité je crois que Samantha comprendra parfaitement.

\- Merci Teyla. Mais je crois que le repas est prêt. Il serais peut-être temps d'y aller ? »

Sheppard revient de la cuisine avec l'assiette bien garnie que lui avait demandé de lui apporter Rodney qui avait préféré continué de travailler sur l'objet loin « d'une ambiance de travaile digne d'une classe de maternelle ». Mais malgré les sauts d'humeur de ce cher scientifique, le colonel l'appréciait malgré tout. C'était un ami en plus d'être un collègue et si il avait fallu qu'il se sacrifie pour lui, il l'aurait fait. Bien que le fait d'être si pointilleux avec ses demandes irraisonnées l'enquiquinait plus qu'à sont tour comme : « Si c'est du ragoût j'en veut bien deux louches si il est au bœuf, mais trois si il est au lapin ou a la volaille. Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est goûtez le d'abord et mettez m'en le nombre de louches correspondantes selon que ça ai un goût de bœuf ou de lapin. Mais faites attention qu'il n'y ai pas d'agrumes dedant !» Enquiquinant oui, c'était bien le mot.

Il poussa un peu la porte du réduit qu'il l'empêchait de passer avec son plateau et s'arrêta sur l'image de penché son ordinateur, tapant à toute vitesse une série de calcul, marmonnant à voix basse et excitée, tout en sautillant autour de l'appareil. Ça l'attendrissait à chaque fois. De voir que le revêche scientifique de génie n'était qu'une façade et d'être un des privilégié à pouvoir voir le passionné derrière le masque. Oui Rodney était un ami cher, au même titre que Teyla, Ronon, Becket ou Samantha. C'était pour ces petits moments de complicités, où il se rendait compte de leurs confiance et de leurs proximités, qu'il était près à tout pour ses amis, même à braver les pires dangers. Ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi il fonçait souvent tête la première dans les pires ennuis lorsque l'un d'eux était concerné. Il en était bien conscient. Mais bon, on ne ce refait pas, pas vrai ? Il posa le plateau sur la table près du bidule et s'assit sur le canapé sans que le scientifique n'arrête ses pas, ses marmonnements ou même ne lève la tête. Il était conscient que de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi inquiété par les autres que l'était Rodney, c'était une énorme marque de confiance. Au fil du temps, John s'était rendu compte que ce qui handicapait Rodney dans les relations humaines n'était pas temps son mépris des autres êtres humains que sa timidité maladive, qu'il cachait sous une façade hostile qu'il brandissait tel un bouclier pour éviter les déconvenues obligatoire que connaissait toutes relations humaines. Rodney avait peur des autres et peur de s'attacher. Mais pas avec lui. Ça le rendait bêtement heureux.

« Ca va être froid Rodney.

\- Oh eu je doit juste finir cette équation et je viendrais manger.

\- Vous avez bien avancez ?

\- Je ne crois pas non. En réalité je crois qu'à moins de l'activer en pressant ce bouton, on ne puisse savoir à quoi il sert.

\- C'est le moment non ?

\- Quoi ?

\- D'appuyer. C'est le bon moment. On est que tout les deux. Et je ne pense pas qu'avec sa taille miniature il fasse des dégâts à longues distances.

\- Il pourrait toujours émettre des radiations.

\- Mais nos appareils le détecterait et nous n'aurions qu'à l'éteindre tout de suite.

\- Et comment ?

\- En appuyant sur l'autre bouton. »

Il y eu un moment de flottement durant lequel on voyait bien que le scientifique pesait le pour et le contre d'une telle proposition. D'un côté c'était terriblement dangereux. De l'autre, ici Atlantis ne risquait rien et les autres en train de manger il ne leur arriveraient rien en cas d'accident. Et tout cela était si excitant, il était si curieux de savoir à QUOI pouvait bien servir cet objet. Sheppard pouvait voir le fil des pensés de son compagnon sur son visage et ne fut donc pas surpris quand il hocha la tête pour donner son accord. Le militaire lui fit un grand sourire et se leva de la couchette. Mc. Kay avait pris un manche, de pioche apparemment, et lui fit signe de ce tenir derrière lui pendant qu'il appuierait sur le bouton. Il s'y plaça de bonne grâce en armant son arme sous le regard éloquent de . Il haussa les épaule ce que le scientifique compris parfaitement. Oui il se doutait que contre une machine ancienne cela ne servent pas à grand chose mais une précaution de plus ne ferait de mal à personne. Enfin, le bout du manche de bois s'approcha du beau bouton de droite qui avait dû, selon le peu d'inscriptions traduites, être rouge dans une autre vie. Et, sous une dernière crispation, il appuya dessus, Sheppard resserra la prise sur son arme tendit que Rodney se rapprocha sensiblement de lui. Il y eu le voyant qui passa au orange puis...

Voila c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Ne me tué pas encore ou vous n'aurez pas la suite. Review?


End file.
